


Two TImes Michael Hated French (And One He Loved)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: French Speaking!Gavin, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Two TImes Michael Hated French (And One He Loved)

-1

Gavin had become fascinated with French.

It started with that shoot he did with the gay chef that was apparently into him. He didn’t really focus on the recipes themselves but the words he used were interesting and he just liked the sound, the accent required to speak it properly.

So he started learning French.

It took a while, teaching himself to mimic the accent, the odd movements his mouth made were uncomfortable at first but he picked it up relatively quickly, able to speak French comfortably in a few months.

But his interest in French really took an odd turn when he started speaking it in the office while he was half asleep, a weird side effect from listening to his instructional mp3’s while he was asleep.

“ _Puis-je_ _avoir_ _une tasse de thé_?" Gavin mumbledfrom his desk to Michael as his auburn haired friend stood up and mentioned getting a cup of coffee. Michael froze at the door an almost indiscernible shudder running through his body before he turned to look at Gavin.

“What was that?” Michael asked and Gavin looked at him with confusion for a moment before he realised what he’d said.

“Oh, sorry. Learning French and it just...comes out sometimes, I guess. I asked for a cup of tea,” Gavin said and Michael just stared at him for a moment before shaking out of whatever had kept him frozen there and mumbled something about grabbing a cup for him before he walked out. Gavin found this reaction interesting, he wanted to know why Michael seemed so taken aback by him speaking French.

So when Michael came back into the room, setting Gavin’s cup of tea down on his desk, then sitting at his own, taking a long drink of his fresh coffee, Gavin spoke, not taking his eyes off of the New Jerseyan.

“ _Merci, ma chérie_ ,” Gavin said, rolling his tongue and making sure each word came out perfectly. Michael’s reaction was a little more explosive than before, spitting his coffee out onto his desk before hunching over, coughing and spluttering with cheeks far too flushed, looking up at Gavin with an expression that screamed ‘Oh shit’.

Gavin smirked.

“Are you turned on by French, Michael?” Gavin asked with a teasing tone to his voice and Michael shook his head.

“I’ve got no clue what you’re talking about so I’m gonna get back to-“

" _Ne_ _marque française_ _vous_ _excité_?" Gavin purred, and Michael went bright red, a small whimper escaping from his lips before he snapped a hand over his mouth. “Do you even know what I said?” Gavin asked and Michael shook his head slowly, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

“I asked if French turns you on,” Gavin said, leaning in close, looking at Michael with bedroom eyes, while Michael’s eyes flickered to Gavin’s lips, leaning forward just a little bit just for Gavin to pull away with a smirk.

“Ooooh, this is gonna be fun,” Gavin whispered to Michael, the New Jerseyan looking a little shocked before he growled in irritation at being played, looking back at his computer with a small flush on his cheeks.

“Asshole,” Michael mumbled and thought nothing of it when he left work later that night.

But of course, Gavin wasn’t going to let this go.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

-2

“Come on, Michael! You had the lead, what the hell happened?” Geoff asked Michael just growled under his breath, furiously mashing the buttons of his controller as he attempted to kill the mobs swarming him at that moment. The rest of the room knew he was distracted by what they didn’t know was what was distracting him.

Every now and then, Gavin would lean over and whisper something to Michael, away from their microphones but it was enough to make Michael fumble with his controller, too embarrassed by what Gavin whispered in his ear to focus on the game properly, often dying as a result. But it wasn’t so much the whispering as the translation. Since the fun was saying something filthy to Michael and having no one understanding it, Gavin would text Michael the translation as he said it, leaving Michael red and sputtering, unable to look Gavin in the eyes.

“ _MOTHERFUCKER!_ ” Michael shouted, slamming his controller down on the table.

“”Everything alright, my little Michael?” Gavin purred with a smirk on his face and the New Jerseyan sent a withering glare his way.

“You know exactly what’s wrong, asshole,” Michael snapped quietly, trying to keep it under wraps that Gavin was turning him on to the point of uncomfortableness with his motherfucking French. Michael didn’t even understand the damn language but it just sounded so fucking sexy when Gavin spoke it with that husky, sex-laced voice of his. And it didn’t help that Gavin would translate it as well, purring it in Michael’s ear, sometimes running a hand up his thigh and squeezing which made Michael yelp every time.

“ _Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu veux que je_ ,” Gavin said, Michael’s phone ringing and the American had to wonder how the hell Gavin manage to play the game and fuck with Michael at the same time. Michael looked at his phone the translation making growl before he heard a victorious shout from Gavin, looking up to see he’d died. Gavin had said ‘ _It isn’t my fault you want me’_.

“Alright, part one complete. Good job guys. Let’s take a break,” Geoff said, stopping the recordings and leaving the room, followed by all the other hunters save for Michael and...

 _Him_.

“What do you want Gavin?” Michael grumbled, rubbing his temples to attempt to alleviate the headache he had coming on. He didn’t look forward to recording this week’s Rage Quit tonight.

“ _Vous. Dans mon lit_ ,” Gavin said with that same fucking _sly smirk_ he’s had on his face since he’d started this crap.

“And what does that mean in English?” Michael asked, trying to hide the little shiver that ran up his spine.

“You. In my bed,” Gavin answered, keeping that same pause, that same smirk and that same ‘Let me fuck you’ tone in his voice. As annoying as he was being, it was kind of hot seeing this confident side of Gavin, a massive contrast to that shyness he normally exhibited when he was trying to pick up women. That’s why Michael knew it was a joke, a way of messing with him and it pissed him off to no end.

“Get someone else to warm your fucking sheets, jackass,” Michael snapped and Gavin turned his chair to face Michael, leaning against the desk casually.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Come on, _diner avec moi_ ,” Gavin said, standing up and leaving the room, also leaving a confused Michael behind. Michael gave up and looked back at his screen, just for his phone to go off with a text. He read it and just sat there, a surprised look on his face.

_Have dinner with me._

Michael tapped the side of his phone, a thoughtful expression on his face before he replied.

Gavin looked at his phone in the kitchen, making his cup of tea when the cell went off and as Gavin read the text, he smiled, looking at the office where Michael was sitting, staring at his computer with a small blush.

_Seulement si vous payez._

_Only if you’re paying._

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

+1

Dinner was amazing. The food was brilliant, Gavin was sweet and sexy at the same time, making Michael shiver every time Gavin fixed on him with those bedroom eyes. And of course he spoke French whenever he got the chance, just to make Michael need to shift in his chair and bite his lip.

And that’s why, as soon as the date was over, Gavin was in Michael’s apartment, the New Jerseyan underneath him, moaning as Gavin nipped at his jaw line while he thrust into him, hands clenched in the sheets either side of Michael’s head as he panted, growling when Michael tightened around him.

“F-fuck. Gavin, god. I’m ah-...I’m so close,” Michael whimpered, his nails digging into Gavin’s back, neck arching as he tried to hold on just a little longer. Gavin looked down at Michael, ceasing his thrusts and just rolling his hips as he brushed a little bit of auburn hair out of Michael’s eyes, just so he could see them clearly.

“ _J’taime,_ Michael,” Gavin whispered and Michael had heard the phrase before. Sappy French movies and it was one of the basic French phrases he’d found while trying to translate things Gavin said.

_I love you, Michael._

Michael came right there, not just from the amazing French accent Gavin normally put on, but the emotions he put into those simple words. Michael couldn’t put into words how it made him feel hearing Gavin say it. It was like that simple phrase filled him with joy and love and everything good in the world.

“I love you too, Gavin.”


End file.
